


A Hike in the Woods

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pre-X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987





	A Hike in the Woods

“Mulder, there is no way you are getting me to go on a hike with you. I am done exploring dark forests.” She turned to face him in bed. 

“Scully, I promise it will be worth your time. Besides we just moved here a few months ago. It would be nice to explore our surroundings. We are surrounded by nature.”

She looked around their new, sparsely decorated bedroom and shook her head. “The only nature I am concerned with exploring involves a cool breeze, palm trees, and the sea.”

Mulder let out a sad sigh that almost made her reconsider. 

They had moved to rural Virginia in late October, the brightly colored leaves and still warm air made the house seem homey enough, and they certainly could not afford to be choosy. They purchased the foreclosed house with cash and moved in quickly. 

He had been trying hard to make their new house a home, feeling responsible for dragging her into this new life. For Thanksgiving he had attempted to cook a small turkey unsuccessfully. They ended up salvaging what parts of the bird they could and making sandwiches with a side of potatoes and green beans. 

“Mulder, what’s with the sudden interest in exploration?”

“I don’t know, I mean we spent the past year hopping from small town to small town, motel to motel. We are finally settled in one place and I just thought it would be nice….” he trailed off. 

Scully let out a long sigh. “Ok. Tomorrow. We can hike tomorrow.” 

He leaned over, pulling Scully to his side and planted a wet kiss on her mouth. “You wont regret this.”

The next day when Scully woke, Mulder was not at her side. She made her way down into their living room where he was standing with a big duffle bag. 

“My God, Mulder… what do you have in there”

He jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around. 

“I, uh… well, I was packing a little picnic for us to enjoy on our hike. I guess Im busted.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Ok, well let me get dressed and we can go”

After a cup of coffee, they each grabbed a power bar and headed out beyond their property. 

About a half a mile out Mulder stopped and turned to Scully.

“Mulder, are we out here looking for aliens?”

“No” he chuckled. He held his arms out. They were surrounded by pine trees in various shapes and sizes. “Well…” he said. “Pick one”. 

Scully raised her eyebrows looking up and down, questioning him with her eyes. 

“No, Scully, a tree…. pick one” 

Scully’s face lit up and a smile broke out. “Mulder.”

“Our Christmas is going to be far better than our Thanksgiving, now pick a tree” 

Scully smiled walking around towards a patch of huge trees, looking up towards their tops. 

“Keep in mind we will be dragging this back ourselves” Mulder yelled towards her.

She looked over wide eyed beyond where Mulder was standing. 

“That one” she pointed just beyond him. It was a smaller, maybe 5 foot, Virginia Pine. “That one is our tree”. 

Mulder opened the bag which did not contain food for a picnic but instead a saw, and some chains. He began going to work on the base. 

“Timbre” he yelled as Scully jumped out of the way. 

Walking around towards Scully he gave her nose, now reddened from the cold, a quick kiss as he grabbed the base of the tree as they made their way back to their house. 

“I never cut down my own tree as a kid” Scully admitted. “We moved around so much, and Bill had such bad allergies, we always had a fake tree” 

“I never had a real tree either” Mulder said “We had a fake one we put up as a kid, it was silver…Fancy.” He said with mock tones. “Truth is it was ugly. Then, after Samantha we never really celebrated.”

Scully rested her hand on Mulder’s arm. “So its a new tradition.” She said simply. 

As they walked back towards their house, Mulder pulling the tree, he said “I sure hope it is, Scully”.


End file.
